Fate
by ChildofPoseidon0021
Summary: Percy and I have been friends since we were five years old. We are together like 24/7. We don't have any secrets between each other. But I kinda have a small one. See I have had a crush on him since I was 12. Now I'm 16. So yeah its been a while. Read to find out what happens. Will they fall for each other or will they split apart forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this story. It just popped in my head so….enjoy!**

Percy and I have been friends since we were five years old. We are together like 24/7. We don't have any secrets between each other. But I kinda have a small one. See I have had a crush o him since I was 12. Now I'm 16. So yeah its been a while.

************************pagebrake**************************

**[a.n. this next paragraph is a flashback from when they were 13 and its in Annabeth's p.o.v.]**_I called everybody to my house to finish our competition and I knew one thing I was going to win. Around 12:00p.m. they all showed up. I looked at the faces of Jake, Cameron, Jaime, Brent, and Percy. All of those boys wondering why they are here except for Percy. He helped me set up the competition earlier. "So you are probably all wondering why you are her, well remember the tournament yesterday. Well we are gonna settle who wins. We are playing water balloon dodgeball. And whoever looses has to dance to whatever we want in Walmart. But whoever wins picks who will dance. No back outs and times. Got it." I said. Everybody nodded. We all went to the cooler____and grabbed water balloons. Percy explained the rules,"if you get hit your out. The boundaries are this whole half of the block since Annabeth owns it. No crossing the alley. Now get to your hiding places. Go. Go. Go." Everybody took off. The whistle sounded by me and we were off. I heard Jake and Jaime scream. They probably hit themselves. Typical. I ducked as one sail at me and it hit Cameron in the face who was standing next to me. I looked over to see Percy smiling evily. I playfully glared at him and chucked one at his gut. He dodged it easily and ran. Within seconds I heard Brent scream. I sounded a little to high for him but I recognized Percy laughing in the distance. Then I made my battle plan. I acted like I didn't have a balloon and purposely ran by Percy. He saw me and chucked one at me feet. I dodged it. Then he tackled me from behind but I knew that was coming. I heard everybody else whispering Annabeth is dead. I was on my back with Percy on top of me. He noticed the position we were in but didn't seem to care. I tried to get out but he held me in place."Looks like we meet again." Percy said while he had a water balloon hovering over me. He looked me in the eyes and I noticed how green they were. I could just stare into that green sea all day. I jarred myself back to reality. I remembered my battle plan and slowly took out my water balloon that was about the size of a ping pong ball. He was staring at me enjoying that he was winning. I brought up the water balloon and squeezed it it wet the back of Percy's shirt. He stared at me in shock. "Well it looks like I just won" I said. He turned around with his water balloon and threw it at me and it hit me right in the chest. I already won but I started running after him trying to get him back._

I started laughing at that memory. Percy was sitting next o me on the bus to Branson. He looked at me and said, "What the heck are you laughing about. Did you draw on my face again?" I laughed again, "Not this time, I was just remembering that water balloon tournament we had. And you had to do the chicken dance around Walmart.""oh really, or were you thinking about how we tackled each other." He said with a smirk on his face. I punched him in the arm really hard, so hard he had to hold it to stop throbbing. "do you really want me to post that video of you doing the chicken dance on YouTube or even the baby video of you running around butt naked in your house" I leaned in closer to hear hat he was going to say. "Okay I was just joking jst don't post that video on YouTube." I saw the desperation in his voice and said I wouldn't. he laughed. I punched him in the shoulder one more time for that comment and put my ear buds in letting him use one.

I know what you are thinking but no we are not dating. I think he knows I like him but he lets it slide. Over the years we have grown closer and closer. Now he practically lives at my house. He comes there for homework, talking, hanging out, and a lot of other stuff. On time I accidently fell asleep next to him. I was crying my eyes out on his shoulder when my mom , Athena, died. I kinda fell asleep next to I'm and so did he. We woke up staring into each others eyes. I smiled at that thought. Percy looked at me again but didn't anything. Thank the gods that would have been embarrassing.

I rested my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me and smiled that always made butterflies in my stomach. See we always do that kind of stuff like hug each other, lay our heads on each others shoulder. Stuff like that. But it was just because we best friends.

"So you excited to go to Branson' I asked tiredly. "Well duh. Also because I wont have to walk so far to visit friends." I knew what he meant. He lived in a far out apartment that took forever to get to. Also I bet he meant he would be closer to me but I didn't say anything. I layed back down on his shoulder falling to sleep but I remembered one thing I saw before I fell asleep. What was that look in his eyes towards me. was it … no it can't be… could it?"

**Tell me what you thought. Did I need to add anything and also when I go to write that next chappie what should I do. Tell me in your reviews!**

**Signing out- ChildofPoseidon0021**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really don't know how good this story is but from all the follows on the 1****st**** chappie im just gonna go with you guys liked it. Thanks for choosing this story**

Percy and I have been friends since we were five years old. We are together like 24/7. We don't have any secrets between each other. But I kinda have a small one. See I have had a crush on him since I was 12. Now I'm 16. So yeah it's been a while.

****************************pagebreak******************************

It seemed like minutes when we arrived in Branson but falling asleep made it go faster. I looked at Percy who was still asleep. He had line of drool running from the corner of his mouth to his chin. "Gah so cute" I thought to myself. I scolded myself for thinking that he didn't like me or did he. I thought back to yesterday where I saw that thing in his eyes. A voice inside my head said, just go for it tell him you like him. You know what you saw in his eyes. Go. For. It. He started waking up and I pushed that argument in my head aside. He said tiredly, "are we there yet" "You are just like a little kid Percy. I haven't heard a sixteen year old ask that but you just made history." I laughed smirking at him. "Hey" he pouted. "Now you are officially a little kid." I said still laughing. He looked like he was gonna say something but he turned to a sign that said WELCOME TO BRANSON! Cheers erupted in the bus and Percy punched me in the arm lightly saying, "You owe me a dollar. Leo did scream the loudest not Grover" "Fine" I handed him his stupid dollar. Smirking to myself because it was his money I snuck out of his wallet earlier.

We arrived at the hotel minutes later. Everybody raced to the lobby. There were 14 kids running around like maniacs in the lobby. Yes I know what you are thinking but my friends are not normal 16 year olds. We are … how do you put it… oh yeah crazy. Conner and Travis were trying to get Katie Gardner's shoe stuck in the chandelier. Typical. Leo, Piper, Will, and Jason were hanging around surfing the t.v. for a good show. Thalia, Nico, Frank, Hazel , and Percy were playing tag. Idiots. But I didn't have anything against idiots so I joined in. Grover and Juniper were helping Katie get her shoe back but weren't successful at all. came in and just smiled at all of us. This is why he is my favorite teacher. He checked us in and yelled, "Key cards". Everybody dropped what they were doing and ran to . Even Travis and Conner ran to him leaving Katie's shoe suspended in mid air and it came down on top of Katie's head. Katie glared daggers at them but went to go get her card. We discussed who were gonna be in which rooms.

Katie, Hazel, and Juniper were in room 48. I was in room 52 with Piper and Thalia. Yay, I thought cheerfully. In room 51 were Leo, Jason, and Percy. I loved that Percy's room was next to mine and when Piper heard that she smiled at me suspiciously. I cursed myself for even telling her I liked him. Travis, Will, and Nico were in room 49. And last and not least were Conner, Frank, and Grover who are in room 50. We all raced to our rooms and I couldn't believe we got to stay in those rooms. They were awesome!

We walked into our room to see on single bed with silk sheets. There was a huge flat screen t.v. and even fancy soaps. I knew Leo was gonna love that. There even was a touch screen to listen to music. I really was in love with this place. The walls were painted blue Piper immediately called the single bed and that was fine by me. Then there was the bunk bed, Thalia called the bottom immediately. I knew she just wanted to kick the top to annoy me, but I was used to that since she practically lived with me too. I got the top bunk and I started to do the victory dance because I wanted the top to begin with. Piper and Thalia looked at me and stated copying me. They started laughing and Thalia asked, "Exactly why are we doing this?" "I'm doing my victory dance for getting the top bunk, but I have no idea why you guys are dancing." I said between laughing. Then the boys walked in looking at us weirdly.

When I say boys I mean Leo, Jason, and of course Percy. Percy asked, "What are you doing?" "Well I am doing a victory dance for getting the top bunk but I don't know they are doing." I said pointing to Thalia and Piper. "I will never get girls." Leo added. I laughed at that comment and literally jumped from the floor to my bunk. Jason and Leo looked at me in awe and all I said was, "Close your mouths before flies build a nest in there and when you take 6 years of gymnastics you pick up some things." They shut their mouths and Leo and Jason sat next to Piper on her bed. Percy climbed up the bed to sit by me. Piper and Thalia flashed me a look and I glared at them and they both smirked. Jason asked us what we wanted to do because Brunner said we could do whatever we wanted in the hotel. By the way it's huge so I had to think. "Who wants to go swimming" I asked. Everybody said me. "Well go get your things on and stand on the balcony for everyone when you are done." The boys left and Piper turned to me. Oh no this can't be good. "You so have a bigger crush on him now." "Shut up Piper" I said and she smirked at me. I tried not to believe her but I knew she was right. Thalia threw on her all black bikini, Piper came out in a hot pink and gold bikini, and I threw on my gray and sea blue bikini on. We walked to the balcony to see all of the guys all ready there.

The boys looked like they couldn't breathe but when three pretty girls in bikinis walk up to you boys always go crazy and act stupid. Piper, Thalia, and I shared a glance that said, Boys such idiots. We walked to the pool and Piper and Thalia put on sunscreen. Piper asked, "Do you need some. In this heat you will fry." "Nah I don't burn." She looked at me and dropped the subject. The boys jumped in doing cannonballs drenching Piper and Thalia. They screamed and the boys cracked up. I did a cannon ball into the pool making a tidal wave on them. They started coughing up water. I laughed and so did the girls. They glared at me and the girls who were now in the pool next to me. I said, "Uh oh. RUN!" We swam away from the boys but they were right on our heels. Percy grabbed my waist and pulled me back. Our faces were inches away from each other. I noticed his eyes. I had seen them a million times already but I saw that thing I saw on the bus. I just couldn't get that thought out of my head. I dropped the subject that I was thinking aout when I saw his grin. I knew what was coming but I acted to late. He had that evil grin on his face and dunked me. I came back up coughing and he looked concern. Awwwww. I made a tidal wave right in his face and right then all of us had a splash war.

When we were done it was 5:00p.m. so we went to the changing room and changed into dry clothes. I threw on an ancient gray aeropostal shirt on with a pair of shortie short blue jean shorts on. We all walked out to dinner but I knew one thing. Piper and Thalia would not drop the Percy subject. I prepared myself for this evening when they were gonna ask me. But this time I had a comeback. I was gonna ask them about a certain boy named Jason and a boy named Nico. I grinned evily to myself. This would break them. And I could just bug them about it when they brought up Percy.

**Thanks for reading! I might update tomorrow but I don't know. Reviews are well appreciated.**

** Signing out- ChildofPoseidon0021 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was hanging out with y family because it snowed. Also when should they admit they like each other. Thanks for reading!**

Percy and I have been friends since we were five years old. We are together like 24/7. We don't have any secrets between each other. But I kinda have a small one. See I have had a crush on him since I was 12. Now I'm 16. So yeah it's been a while.

*********pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak*********

So when I finished dinner I went to my room immediately so I could at least dodge the question that were gonna get thrown at me later by Piper and Thalia.

About thirty minutes later Thalia and Piper came in. "How dare you interrupt me watching Tom and Jerry. Now that's just cold." I said playfully glaring at them. "Well looks like you came here to dodge the questions we were gonna ask you huh?" Thalia smirked at the question Piper asked. "Okay maybe a little", I said "But that still isn't a reason for you to interrupt the one and only Tom and Jerry" We all cracked up and when we calmed down Piper stared at me seriously. Oh no this can't be good. "We all know you like Percy and he likes you so ask him out." "No and besides he doesn't like me he just thinks were friends" I added to the question. Thalia comes over and whacks me upside the head. "You're so oblivious. Do you not see the way he looks at you or how protective he is of you? Get this through your big brain. He really is into you. He likes you a whole lot. Kapeesh" "He does not." They look at me with pity and annoyance probably because I won't agree with them. Then my plan worthy of Athena kicks in.

I smile evilly. "Hey what about you and Nico and Piper, what about lover boy Jason." They visibly grow paler and I know one thing, I got them.

P.P.O.V [Percy's point of view]

I just can't get those grey eyes, that princess blond curls, or that warm smile she always gives to me. Yes I know what your thinking and the answer is yes I do have a major crush on Annabeth Chase. I have no idea if she likes me back. I think I am still in the friend's zone if you know what I mean. When dinner was over I knew Jason and Leo were gonna scold me to ask her out and not be a wimp. But hey there is nothing wrong with being a wimp. But I knew they were right.

When we arrived in our room they boys turn to me. Leo puts his hand over his head like he is trying to be a model and says, "But Percy why can't you ask me out. I love you Percy. Please go out with me." I knew he was trying to act like Annabeth because his voice was really squeaky. Jason turns to Leo and says, "I know honey. I love you too. I'm so sorry I haven't asked you out sooner. I was being a dumb ass to not ask you out. I was scared you wouldn't like me." "Oh Percy" "Oh Annabeth" they hug each other for a second and turn to me "And scene" Leo says smirking.

"Ha ha. Very funny you two. But she doesn't like me in that way. We are and always will be just friends." I say with a sigh. They look at me with pity, "You will never get it will you? She really likes you. Don't you see how she looks at you or how she always laughs at you no matter what it is? She seems uncomfortable around boys except for her friends. Bu she seems the most comfortable around you!" Jason says raising his voice a little. Leo starts to add to his 'speech'. "Get this through you tiny little brain; she is into you like you are into her and the ocean."

"She doesn't like me like that. We are just friends." I say raising my voice. They look like they want to argue but they learned not to argue with me. So instead of having the huge argument we go over to the girls door and knock.

A.P.O.V [Annabeth's point of view]

We were in the middle of an argument when we hear a knock on the door. I open the door to see Leo, Jason, and Percy staring at me. "What do you want?" "Well we were wondering if you would like to go laser tagging with us in the hotel arcade." Leo asks. I turn to the girls 'What do you think should we go beat these peoples asses" "O hell yeah' Thalia screams. I turn back to the boys "Prepare to have your asses kicked" before they could answer back I close the door in their faces. We throw on some ancient clothes and walk out to meet the boys.

We walk down with the boys to the 'laser tag arena' as Thalia calls it. I liked that it was just us six playing. But really Leo went exploring and he found tons of cool places that only we knew about. We vested up. It was boys against girl. Just how I liked it. We all took our places and waited for the bell to ring.

It rang and we were off. About five minutes later I heard Leo scream a high pitched scream and Thalia laughing like a maniac. Well one down two to go. I heard footsteps behind me and from instinct hid behind a pillar. I watch as Jason walked by me. I yelled a battle scream and took down Jason in one shot. Eventually I heard piper scream and Percy laughing his guts out. I was wondering around when almost tripped over Thalia. She looked at me and said "Go get Percy he done this to me. Kill him for me." I nodded and picked up her gun and putting it in my holder with my good gun hidden but reachable. She looked at me and then nodded because she knew I had a battle plan. I heard foot step running towards me and before I knew it I was on the ground with a sea green eyed person on top of me. "Hey this is just like old times huh?" he said raising an eyebrow. I raised Thalia's gun and he must have been expecting that because he knocked it out of my reach. "Not this time" he said. I smirked and he looked at me. "Why are you smirking" "O you always underestimate me, Percy"

With that I brought out the gun that could actually fire and hit him in the shoulder blade. He looked at me in astonishment. The lights came on and the man screamed "Game over. The girl team wins!" Percy got off of me and the girls tackled me in a hug. "You won the game Yaaaaaaay" they screamed a little too loud for my taste. I looked over to Percy "I told you don't underestimate me. I always have a battle plan." "I am totally gonna get you next time." "In your dreams." I say smirking. We start walking out when Piper turns to me. "He so likes you." "Does not! End of discussion." She smirks at me and we walked out of the arena.

We arrived at my room and Thalia said, "Hey how about we have a movie marathon. Just the six of us." We all said okay. The boys had the job of getting the movies since Piper would have picked Twilight. Ugg just thinking about Twilight makes me want to puke and I'm pretty sure everybody else felt the same way.

Thalia, Piper, and I threw on some pj's. Piper had an old t-shirt on that went to her knees and a pair of pj sorts. Thalia had a black t-shirt on and black basketball shorts on. I had a blue and green tank top on with a pair of pj fuzzy shorts. **(A.N. I really am not an Aphrodite girl I just like to make a picture inside people's heads when I write. Simple.)** The boys walked in with a huge stack of movies. From her I could read the spine of the case. It looked like we had The Avengers, Transformers 1, 2, 3, The Conjuring, and Clash of the Titans. I mentally did a victory dance because the boys had good taste in movies. Piper brought pillows and blankets to the floor. Thalia brought four bowls of popcorn to us.

Piper and Jason sat next to each other on her bed. The sat up against the wall and I looked at Piper a look and she glared daggers at me. I smirked at her. Thalia had a spot made on her bed for her. She settled down glaring at Leo, who was on my bed, throwing popcorn at her. "Why are you throwing popcorn at me Leo!" she screamed. "I am warning you not to kick this bed." She rolled her eyes and kicked the bed hard. Leo screamed and we all laughed. Percy and I were sitting on the floor leaning against Piper's bed board. Thalia gave me a suspicious grin and I glared at her. She turned away. Leo hopped off my bed and popped two more bags of popcorn and hopped back on my bed. "Leo whatever you do, do not collapse my bed." "O so a kid pops two more bags of popcorn for himself and you think he will grow gut heavy and collapse the bed. Everyone is a critic." We all started laughing and Percy popped The Conjuring in. I usually don't get scared by scary movies but I heard The Conjuring was a very scary movie. Wish me luck.

**I was going to keep going but I thought the scary movie could wait for the next chappie. I think I will right it right after this one so enjoy.**

**Signing out- ChildofPoseidon0021**


	4. Chapter 4

**Today is your lucky day. I am updating this story back to back chappies. I am so excited for you to see what happens !**

Percy and I have been friends since we were five years old. We are together like 24/7. We don't have any secrets between each other. But I kinda have a small one. See I have had a crush on him since I was 12. Now I'm 16. So yeah it's been a while.

We were only into the movie for thirty minutes and Leo and Piper screamed. Piper had her head buried in Jason's shoulder and leo was hiding behind a pillow. We all laughed at Leo. **(I have never seen The Conjuring so I am probably way off. Please excuse me for like making up this movie but my mom won't let me watch it. And again please excuse how I am writing them watch it.) **I looked at Percy with a smirk on my face. "What. Did you do something to my face." "No it is just that I thought you would of screamed by now. Remember when the bunny came hopping at you and you screamed like a little girl and ran." I said smirking. "I was seven. Bunnies are scary. End of discussion." I laughed and turned my head towards the t.v. twenty minutes later something popped up and Leo literally threw the popcorn. It landed on Thalia and she glared daggers at him. We laughed at Leo for being such a chicken. Then something popped up and I jumped.

"Aw look Annabeth Chase can actually get scared" percy says with a playful smirk. I punch him lightly and turn back to the t.v. once again. I jumped and hid behind my hands. Percy looks at me and scoots closer so that my side was touching his. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and said "Shhh Percy won't let you be scared" he said putting an arm around my shoulder. I glared at him and removed his arm from it's spot. "You wish I was scared. Are you trying to pull one on me for beating you in laser tag. Or are you just to stupid." He laughed and before we knew it The Conjuring was over.

We watched all three Transformers movies and now was watching The Avengers. We watched hours worth of movies and all of us seemed tired. Leo was face down in his popcorn bowl snoring Piper fell asleep on Jason's shoulder and he looked about to pass out too. Thalia was wide awake since this was her favorite movie. I was drifting off to dream land as Leo called it. Percy saw me drifting off and offered his shoulder. I layed my head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep enjoying memories of that evening.

We all woke up and I found myself in Percy's arms and Thalia looked at me suspiciously. I gave her a look that meant tell you later and I untangled myself from his almost too comfortable hold. Leo was asleep in the popcorn bowl. Piper and Jason got up a while ago and went and ate without us. How dare they. Thalia snuck up on my bed and shook Leo's arms yelling "Wake up" "I'm up did you guys eat without me." he said while throwing popcorn everywhere. "You're cleaning that up" I said while throwing him a trash bag. "Awwww" he said and got to work. We all cleaned up the room and texted all of our phones that we will be going to the arcade in 30 minutes. The boys ran out of the room but Jason didn't leave without kissing Piper on the cheek.

"O looks like someone has a boyfriend." I said smirking at Piper. She blushed bright red "Yeah last night he asked me out on a date for today. I get to go out to dinner with him." She squealed and she looks and Thalia and me. "One down two to go. Thalia, you got to ask out Nico and Anabeth, quit denying that Percy likes you and ask him out."

"No way" Thalia said. We threw on some decent clothes and walked out to find the boys.

P.P.O.V

Annabeth sat next to me on the bus and I couldn't get over how much beautiful she got. She has always been cute but seeing her today made me see how beautiful she really was. "Why are you staring at me like that?" she said. "Nothing but exactly why are you wearing a Tom and Jerry t-shirt" she looked down at her shirt "It was the first thing I saw in the floor." Her story made since because I was usually wore dirty clothes any way because I was o lazy to see if it was clean. If it smelt good I would wear it.

I saw Nico's hand entangled with Thalia's. I elbowed Annabeth and pointed to the almost unbelievable sight. Her mouth dropped open. I took my hand and close it for her. "Like you say flies could build a nest in there." She glared at me and turned to Thalia who was sitting behind us. "How did you get him to go out with you so fast?" "He always liked me and I just went for it unlike some people" Thalia said looking at Annabeth.

One thought went through my mind. Annabeth has a crush. I knew one thing, I was gonna get it out of her one way or another.

Once we got our game card Annabeth dragged me to the laser game. For the people who have never played this, it is a game where lasers are everywhere and you have to weave yourself through them to the other side without getting hit. In other words it's hard. She swiped her card and went in. from the video screen I could see she hasn't hit one yet. She hit the half way point and moving laser came at her. She dodged them like she had been trained for this. Which was true since back at home we always played this game at the towns arcade. She made it back in five minutes. I had to beat her time which was not easy since she usually always won this game.

I made it to the check mark in no time. Then came the moving lasers. My worst nightmare. I dodged one almost falling into another one. I knew Annabeth was probably laughing at me right now. I smiled at that thought and dodged the lasers I made it to the front and hit the button. My time read 4 minutes 58 seconds. I beat her by two seconds and I planned to rub it in her face.

"I beat you. I beat you. I finally beat the Annabeth Chase" I saud climbing out of the room. "By two seconds Jackson. Besides at least I almost didn't face plant into a laser." "True but I still beat you at this game for the first time." She rolled her eyes as we headed to the air hockey table. I looked at the score five minutes later to see all I needed was one point I shot, I aimed and I missed. She must of saw the disappointment in my face because she sarted cracking up. When she was done I finally won. "Jackson is on a roll today, baby."

Then three girls loked at me and did that flip your hair, bit your lip flirty thing. They walked over to us. "Hi there would you like to go on a ride with us on the sky flying ride." The red headed said flirtly. "Nah no thanks but I think I am gonna go ride the ride with my best friend." I said turning to Annabeth. Her face looked shocked and then she turned to me. I yelled to Leo "Hey Leo come and take these three girls from me." "Mmm my name is Rachel just so you know." The red headed said. "Don't care" I said back. I am usually nice to people but she was really getting on my nerves. "Leo, bad boy supreme at your service." said Leo.

He turned to the girls and hooked arms with Rachel and some Asian girl who I think she said her name was Drew and walked off. They kept screaming "ewww get away from me" and "let go you are disgusting." I laughed with Annabeth. "Leo has that way with girls except he can't keep his cool around Reyna."

She laughed and I held out my arm "My lady why won't you go with me to the sky thingy ride." "Well sure I would like to go to you on the so called sky thingy ride" she said hooking her arm through mine. "Well off we go" I said pointing to the door. We laughed while marching like idiots through the game room to the ride. People were giving us odd looks. But hey sometimes it is better to be an idiot than a normal as Annabeth says.

The guy strapped us in. I felt butterflies in my stomach because Annabeth was so close to me. They took us higher and higher until we were flying through the air. Annabeth was screaming and so was I. I tapped her and I did the superman. She laughed that beautiful laugh of hers. We were doing the superman and all kinds of other stuff. In other words it was awesome. We drifted slowly down wards. Eventually we stopped and we were sat down on a platform we walked down leaning on each other because we felt like we were gonna pas out any minute now.

I treated her to ice cream. She ordered a chocolate cone and I ordered a blue cotton candy cone. We were sitting on a bench enjoying our ice cream cones when she hit my hand causing me to make ice cream all over my nose. She laughed and I took her ice cream from her hand and stuck it on her chin. I laughed handing her napkins. She cleaned herself off and so did I. We were throwing our ice creams away when she took hers and made a cone hat on my head. I took it off and threw it in the trashcan. She started running away from me and I chased after her. We were panting by the time we got to the bus. Thalia looked at me and her and noticed the ice cream on my head and started laughing. So did everybody else of the six. Eventually everybody arrived at the bus eyeing me since I still had ice cream in my hair.

Everybody went into their rooms or went to dinner. Since most of us already ate we headed to our rooms. I walked Annabeth to her room. We stopped in front of her room. She looked like she wanted to say something but when our eye met she held it in. I started leaning in and so did she but then Leo screamed "The party animal is back!" We jumped a part and she rushed into her room. I looked at Leo angrily. "What did I do. Wait why were you and Annabeth standing so … o sorry bout' that dude." I walked past him and into my room.

Leo walked in a second later apologizing over and over. "Dude what happened." Jason asked Leo looking at me with my head in my hands. "Well, see I yelled something and I kinda interrupted Percy's almost kiss with Annabeth and it…" Jason cut him off "You are telling me you interrupted Percy's chance with Annabeth. Dude." He wacked him upside the head.

A.P.O.V

"So how did your date with Percy go?" Piper asked. "First off I wasn't a date and second it was going good until Leo got here a couple minutes ago." I said angrily. Thalia butted in "What did he do. I will punch him in the face." She started pounding her fist in her hand. She reminded me of Clarisse back at camp. "Well see he walked me to the room and we were leaning in to kiss when Leo screamed "The party animal is back". We jumped apart and I rushed into the room." "That boy is dead meat." Piper said. Usually Piper is a nice person but when someone messes with a person's love life you will be dead. Thalia almost charged through the door screaming "Let me at him." She sounded like Scrappy Doo. I had to hold her back when Leo and Jason came through the door.

**Sorry I would of updated sooner but my mom made me do all kinds of chores. Sorry for making you suffer through the almost kissing part. Okay I am not that sorry. Well etter late than never.**

** Signing out-ChildofPoseidon0021**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey thank you guys for following this story. You guys are awesome. ENJOY!**

Percy and I have been friends since we were five years old. We are together like 24/7. We don't have any secrets between each other. But I kinda have a small one. See I have had a crush on him since I was 12. Now I'm 16. So yeah it's been awhile.

T.P.O.V (Thalia's point of view)

Annabeth held me back from killing Leo. I could see how scared he was of me in his eyes. I grinned evilly at him. Annabeth sat me down on my bed and took off for the door. Jason tried to stop her but she knocked him over falling on Leo. I would have laughed if Annabeth wasn't trying to escape. She ran down the balcony and down the stairs sobbing. At least I knew where she was going. The library.

Piper started after her but I stopped her. "Let her cool down. You probably should stay so I don't kill Leo and I have a plan." She looked at me questionably but turned to the room.

I followed her in and slapped Leo aside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Leo said, rubbing his head. "For ruining Percy and Annabeth kissing moment and for being annoying." I said "How many times do I say I'm sorry?" "A lot" Piper added.

"Okay I have a plan", I started and everybody turned to me. "So we all know we have to get Percy and Annabeth together. Well here is my plan. We go to the laser tag arena again and we get our selves killed on purpose but don't kill Annabeth and Percy. When they find each other hopefully they make up." I turn to Leo "Can you rig Annabeth and Percy's guns to only shoot once." "That is child's play. Of course I can." "Okay everybody ready. Piper and I will go get Annabeth and you guys get Percy and meet us at the 'laser tag arena'. Got it?" Everybody agreed and we went our separate ways. I knew it was a rather weak plan but it had to work. It had to.

A.P.O.V.

I was sobbing in my corner in the library when I heard footsteps behind me and I jumped up ready for a fight. I lowered my guard when I saw Thalia and Piper standing behind me. I tried to dry my tears but it was no use I couldn't stop crying. Piper put an arm around my shoulder and said comforting words to me. I finally stopped and looked at Thalia expectantly. "So what do you want?" I asked. "I was wondering if you would like to go laser tagging with us." Thalia said casually. "Sure but who is coming" I asked. Piper added "It will be us three and Jason and Leo." I could tell she was holding something back but ignored it.

We got there and waited for the boys. Jason and Leo walked in with Percy. I turned around to walk away but Thalia caught my arm. "Oh no you don't. You said you will play so you can't leave." I glared at her and turned back around. Percy caught my eyesight and he looked me in the eyes but I tuned away quickly. I saw Jason and Leo share a glance with Thalia and Piper. I wonder what they are up to. I didn't have time to think because Piper dragged me into the arena.

I got suited up and took my spot. The bell sounded and I took off. We were not even five minutes in the game when I heard Leo scream. I laughed and I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Piper fall to the ground and her armor turning off. Percy was behind her. I glared at him and ran the other direction. Five minutes later Thalia screamed with her brother Jason laughing uncontrollably. I saw Jason in the corner of my eye and shot him dead in the armor.

I heard footsteps behind me and Percy holding his gun up at me. I knew I was dead but when he pulled the trigger nothing happened. He kept trying to make it work and I saw my chance. I pulled my gun up towards him and shot him. I should have killed him but mine didn't work either. "Leo!" I screamed because I knew he did this to our guns. He was so dead.

Percy and I stood there in awkward silence until he asked me "So how are you planning to get Leo back?" "I am probably having Thalia kick him and beat him up for doing this." I explained. He smirked and we returned to that awkward silence. I could see Thalia with her gun lying there spying on us. When Percy was caught up in his thoughts I headed for the gun and grabbed her gun. Luckily she didn't notice because she was staring at Percy. I figured out that they had a plan to kill everybody but Percy and me so we would make up. I almost wacked Thalia aside he head for interfering but it would ruin my plan.

I hid the gun behind my back and took my spot back. "Percy." I asked. He brought his head up "What." He asked. "Goodbye." He didn't even have time to figure out that he was dead. I brought the gun up and shot him I the chest. I heard Leo yell bulls-eye. I smirked. "Looks like you just got beat again by The Chase." I laughed along with Thalia who came up next to me. "Next time you are dead." He said smirking. "Sure." I said sarcastically. He glared at me playfully and walked out.

P.P.O.V

It has been two days since me and Annabeth's almost kiss and two days since we have talked to each other. In other words I am depressed big time. I miss hanging out with her. I miss her especially. Her blonde princess curls, those intelligent gray eyes, and that California tan. "Hello, anybody in there. Is your brain working right dude. SNAP OUT OF IT PERCY!" I jarred myself back to reality.

"Dude you were out in your own land. Did you not hear Brunner? We are going to White Water today. All day." Leo said along with Jason. "Sorry I was just deep in thought. I'll be ready in a second." I said. I took my famous one minute shower. It was so hot out I didn't need to dry my hair. Besides it would get wet again anyway. While I was brushing my teeth Jason came up beside me. "You know if you don't try to get her back you will stay like this forever." "I know but I will get over it. I am starting to get over her. I'm gonna start to move on." I replied still looking desperate. Jason wacked me aside the head. "Have you seen yourself lately? You are miserable. If I have learned anything from Piper about love I would say you are in love. Go after her. You are just saying that to hide your real feelings. Everybody knows you like Annabeth a lot. What are afraid of? Go after her!" It was true, I really like Annabeth. I looked at my face. My sea green eyes are usually filled with happiness and mischief, but now they were filled with depression and gloominess.

I looked at Jason and nodded. I was gonna try to get Annabeth back. And nothing would stand in my way.

After ten minutes on the bus we arrived here. Mr. Brunner checked us in and we all took off to the dressing rooms. I walked in with Leo and Jason next to me. We all pulled off our shirts and put on comfy shoes. I walked out to see Thalia, Piper, and Annabeth in bikinis. Thalia hooked arms with Nico and waved goodbye to them. Piper dragged Annabeth towards us.

"Hey so where do you guys want to go." Piper asked. "I want to go to the straight down slide. I haven't been there in a long time. Plus I don't remember the name." Leo said hyperly. "So you guys want to go." Jason asked. W all said yes. We started walkin' there. It was a very uncrowded day, but I think paid for it like that. See our camp makes a lot of money so we get to go to field trips a lot. But so far this has always been the awesomest one.

Leo sped along leading the front. Jason and Piper had their hand intertwined and they looked like they were in deep conversation. Annabeth was walking slowly behind me. I fell in pace with her. She didn't seem to notice though. "So you ready to watch Leo do his so called 'rocket speed slide'. I bet he will mess up and end up going down his face. What do you think?" That made her laugh. "He will probably get yelled at and have to explain things to the ranger but I bet they will let it slide." She responded. Hey it was small talk. I was getting here. I just wanted it to go back to the way it was when we were best friends and we weren't awkward around each other. But hey I was getting there.

We finally arrived and waited like five minutes before it was our turn. Leo did his rocket launcher slide and got yelled at but they let it slide. Piper screamed down the slide the whole entire time. Jason laughed at Piper and went down on the other slide. Annabeth and I got ready and we raced each other down I could tell she was laughing and I was to. I won because I was heavier than her. "Looks like you just got beat by The Jackson." I said. She punched me in the arm. "You are heavier than me so it wasn't fair." "You just don't want to admit that I won." I said smirking. "You wish" was all she said.

I saw Jason look at me. I mouthed Help. He smirked and shook his head. I glared at him. He shrugged and walked with Piper and Leo. Right when I turned around I saw Annabeth get pushed by a guy with a scar running down his jaw. She would of hit the ground hard but I caught her just in time. She looked at me grateful. I mouthed your welcome. She looked at me weird since I didn't say anything. I walked over to that scared faced guy.

"What do you think you are doing pushing beautiful girls like Annabeth around? What did she do to you?" I saw Annabeth blush deep red. I almost did too but I realized I had business with this guy. "And who do think you are talking to me like that. Huh?" the guy said. "Well let's see, I am Percy Jackson and I dot go around pushing girls because I actually have some manners!" I said. He charged at me and tried to throw a punch at my gut. All those years at camp really paid off. I dodged it and did a self defense thing. He was surprised. Then he lifeguard came over.

"What is going on here?" the lifeguard asked. Since The Guy was still stunned I answered him. "This guy charged at me because I asked him why he pushed my friend Annabeth. I just did a self defense move to keep him from hitting me in the gut." I said innocently. "Luke this is your fifth time doing this. You are officially kicked out of here and your friends to for further notice!" he nodded at me and Annabeth and walked back. I said shoo to Luke and he glared at me but not before grabbing Annabeth and kissing on her on the lips. She bit his lip and he pulled back. He smirked at me evilly and walked to the exit.

I walked over to Annabeth who was wiping her mouth in disgust. "You okay?" "Yeah just probably gonna try to bleach my mouth. That stupid guy ask me to go out and I say no, tries to beat you up and then kisses me. Now there is somethin' wrong with that kid!"

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked again. She put her hand on my shoulder "I am fine and… uh thanks for standing up for me back there" she started shifting from foot to foot. "Uh you are welcome." I said and we walked off to the food court. Piper, Leo, and Jason should be there in twenty minutes so we headed there early.

I got her a sundae and me a chocolate cone. "No fair you know I love choc. Ice cream cones!" she said. "Fine you can have it. I handed I to her but our hands touched and we kinda froze like in place and stared into each other's eyes. I finally got the guts and asked "Uh Annabeth…"

**Ha ha cliff hanger. Someone asked me in a review why they are in Branson. Well they are there for a Camp Half-Blood field trip. Oh you probably know this now but just so you know they are morals in this story. See ya'll later.**

**Signing out- ChildofPoseidon0021**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry about the cliff hanger *cough cough not really cough*. So hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and one more thing please check out The Valley of the Wolves I will start after this. It might take awhile to write but please check it out. It will also be about Percy and Annabeth.**

Percy and I have been friend since we were five years old. We are together like 24/7. We don't have any secrets between each other. But I kinda have a small one. See I have had a crush on him since I was 12. Now I am 16. So yeah it's been awhile.

P.P.O.V

"Yeah?" Annabeth answered. "Well… umm…" "Get to the point Percy." She said smirking. "You know how we almost kissed…" "Yes' she said. "Well I really just…." That was as far as I got before the others walked in. I glared at Thalia. She looked confused but then she saw Annabeth sitting across from me. She mouthed sorry. I glared at her even harder if that was possible.

Everybody took their seats at our table. "That is no fair you guys got ice cream without me. Now that was plain rude." Leo said making everybody laugh. "So Thalia and I will order, what do you want?" Annabeth asked. Leo ordered an ice cream sundae large, and a burger with fries. Everybody ordered the same thing minus the ice cream.

Piper left with Thals leaving me with the guys. "So how are you doing with Annabeth? Have you got her back?" Jason asked. "Well I was trying, and then you guys walked in." "I told you we should have rode the raft slide three more times, but noooo, you are freakin hungry and you said that when you ride with me I always try to tip us over." Leo said. "You would of and you complained about being hungry for the last ten minutes!" Nico argued back. "Guys quit arguing." Jason said and they shut up. "Percy, so how do you plan on getting her back?" Jason said. "That is for me to know and for you to find out.  
And that is all I said.

A.P.O.V.

"So are you together with Percy yet?" Piper asked me. "Almost but I think he was trying to say something about our almost kiss and then you guys walked in." "I am really sorry about that Annabeth. We should have listened to Leo…." I cut Thals off. "Hold on you were going to listen to Leo or are you kidding about Leo having a good idea!" "He suggested we go on the raft slide three more times but we were all hungry." Piper answered. "Guys quit regretting over that silly mistake, he will asked me sooner or later hopefully." I said.

We got the food and walked to the table. Percy caught a lance of mine and we stared I each other's eyes for a couple of seconds and then I broke the glance. I saw that same thing in his eyes when I saw it on the bus. His eyes read desperation for something. And he only give me that look. He was desperate for me. He liked me a lot. I just hoped my plan would work.

"Hello anybody in there." Leo called to me. It jarred me out of my deep thoughts. "Hey she finally answered me, that's a first. Score for TEAM LEO. Boo ya jack." I leaned over the tabled and wacked him on side of the head. "Point for THE CHASE!" I said smirking. We all broke out laughing. We all got up and threw our trash away. We were all heading to that family raft ride.

We were waiting in the line for twenty minutes. That gave me time to look at my friends. Piper and Jason were holding hands and Piper was leaning on Jason's shoulder. Leo, of course, was hyperly jumping around in front of Piper and Jason. Only Leo. Thals and Nico were holding hands talking in a deep conversation. Then there was Percy. He was leaning against the railing. I walked over to him. "So you ready for Leo to jump out of the raft and slide in front of us." I asked. He laughed. "Of course I am Wise Girl." He answered. "You really need to get a better nickname for me Seaweed Brain." "You need to get me a better one to. Why Seaweed Brain." I laughed. "Because you love the ocean. You want me to call you Kelp Head or Coconut Brain instead?" I asked.

"I like Seaweed Brain better than those." He said steppin closer to me. "Okay it is settled than you are Kelp Head and I am Wise Girl." I said stepping closer. "Hey I thought you liked Seaweed Brain better." "You might like Seaweed Brain but I like Kelp Head." "Ha ha very funny Wise Girl." I said. "You're welcome Seaweed Brain." I stepped back and followed everybody to the raft.

We took our spots. I was about a foot away from sitting next to Pecy but it would have been to awkward so I chose another spot a foot away from him. They pushed us off and we were not even in five minutes and we hit a bump causing me to fall in to Percy's side. He looked down at me. "Well hi there. Didn't expect you to come so close." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder so I wouldn't fall in the middle. "We hit a bump so yeah here I am." I said. "Hey I don't mind, at least you didn't fall into Nico, he would of crumpled like a bug." He answered. "Hey are you calling me fat." I asked glaring playfully. He saw my look and answered, "No I am saying Nico s like chicken. He ain't very strong." I laughed and leaned into his shoulder. We hit another bump and he tightened his grip on me. We rode like this till we hit the bottom.

He unwrapped me from his arm much to my dismay and we headed in our different directions. I went with Percy. We were walking around like we used to but this walk seemed awkward. Like we were afraid of what was gonna happen. He must have felt it to so when we got to a lace that no one was in he stopped and turned to face me.

I looked at him confused. "Annabeth I know you feel the awkwardness in this walk. I just want to go back to the way it was before the almost kiss. I don't want it to be awkward between us anymore." He looked at me in the eyes. "But what if I don't want it to back to the way it was?" I answered back. He looked at me confused "What do you mean." "I mean what if I don't want to back to being just friends. Percy I have liked you since I was 12. I don't want to us to be just friends anymore if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do. I don't really want to go back to the way it was either. I like you more than you know.' He said blushing. I stepped closer to him. I could feel his hot breath on me. "I like you more than you will ever know." With that I started leaning in and he followed me. We were centimeters away from each other and Percy closed the gap between us. He pressed his warm pink lips to mine.

Kissing him is like heaven. His hands were around my hips pulling me closer to him. Mine were around his neck. We stayed like that for who knows how long. We finally pulled apart and I slowly opened my eyes peeking through my eyelashes to see those warm loving green eyes. He smiled at me. "So annabeth I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my girlfriend." I leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "Does that answer your question Jackson?" I asked smiling. "Very much so." Then we heard cheering. We turned around to see Jason, Piper, Thalia, Nico, and Leo cheering for us. I laughed along with Percy. He entangled his fingers with mine while they walked to us.

"Look who finally got the guts to kiss Annabeth." Jason said looking at Percy. He was blushing slightly. I smiled. Piper barreled into me with a bear hug. I let go of Percy's hand and retuned the hug. "I am so proud of you. You finally got your happy ending." She said. "Piper you are so dramatic. Yeah I kissed Percy and now he is my boyfriend but really Piper you have to squeal that loud." We laughed. Nico and Leo gave Percy a thumbs up and Thals smiled at me. I too Percy's hand and headed back to the bus.

I sat next to Percy in the back of the bus. I was leaning on his chest in a comfy silence. He broke the silence. "Well that was embarrassing." I smiled. "Yeah it was but I don't care." I said sitting up. I turned to him and kissed him softly on the cheek and took my place back on his shoulder. I held my hand and kissed me on the forehead. Yeah this was the best field trip ever.

**I need your guyes opinion. Do you guys want one more chapter or leave it here. I think I should leave it here but it is up to you guys. Thanks for reading and please check out The Valley of the Wolves by me when it gets up. **

**Signing out- ChildofPoseidon0021**


	7. authors note sorry

**Authors note**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. School is overwhelming. So much homework and Christmas break has been busy. I will update shadow hunters but not today because I am going to start a new story and sorry for not updating it. I did kind of lost interest in it but I came up with some good idea hopefully. Please check it out. One more thing, about the valley of the wolves, I am going to write it but I started and then somehow I deleted it. I searched my whole laptop and couldn't find it. Plus look forward to some new stories. I have one question though who do you want to be in them. I am thinking of doing a Reyna and Leo one. So tell me what you think. Sorry about this authors note and for not having another chapter for this story. This was my first real story on this website. And I promise my new stories will be longer. Thank you all for reading this story and give me some ideas on what other stories you would like to suggest for me to write. Thanks and hope you loved this story.**


End file.
